1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ignition torch, and more preferably relates to an ignition torch adequate for use in a pressurized gasification furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the vicinity of a start burner for a gasification furnace, such as a coal gasification furnace, an ignition torch is provided to ignite the start burner.
Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 59-9014 discloses a pilot burner which is not for use in coal gasification furnaces but for use in incinerators and boilers. This pilot burner is configured to have an ignition section provided on a base end side and a flame-holding section provided on a distal-end side inside the furnace.